


UNCOVER

by ampaganini



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampaganini/pseuds/ampaganini
Summary: College AU in which Louis' life was falling apart. His familly was a lie, his future was uncertain, and Louis didn't have the guts to assume his homosexuality.When Harry arrives as a new student, Louis sees the beginner as an escape valve. His father, however, sees Harry as a stone on the way and is unwilling to make Louis' life easier.The happiness of the two is at stake and the price to pay can be very high. So high as to change not only Louis' life, but of the people around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> read the notes at the end.
> 
> if you want to ask anything or just be my friend, you can find me @namelessmandy on twitter. 
> 
> remeber: love will set us free ♥

When Louis entered the cafeteria, he thought it would be the same as all the days before. He would receive a few glances that could go from contempt to rebuke, people would go out of his way and not talk to him. Louis had prepared for it. After four years, it was not even so difficult anymore.

 

He came in with his head held high, but his position changed as soon as he opened the door. It wasn't the way he had imagined it.

 

Each person in the cafeteria stared at him, stopping the chatter slowly until there was nothing left. There was no fear in anyone's eyes. Everyone judged him. Everyone rebuked him. No one had any idea of the true story, but everyone thought it wrong.

 

Swallowing hard, Louis kept walking, his footsteps being the only noise in the place. He did not want to look, did not want to look for the people who were the reason for all this, but it was inevitable. As he picked up his food, Louis turned in search of his old table.

 

It was empty.

Liam and Niall weren't there.

Not even Zayn was there.

 _Harry_ wasn't there either.

 

And it hurt more than all the looks of anger that Louis received for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sweetheart!  
> I'm thankful for your love and time to read my story. I hope you enjoy.  
> Prologue is small, I know.. But you'll need it when it comes to time okay?
> 
> All the love, M x


End file.
